Anywhere
by Susana Snape
Summary: Snape descobre que por amor larga qualquer coisa!


Anywhere(Qualquer Lugar)  
  
Essa música é do Evanescence do Álbum Origin( só lançado na Europa) na minha opinião o melhor álbum da banda com as músicas mais legais. Mais um que fale a pena.  
  
Bem, eu espero que curtam essa song e que mandem comentário, Pois eles são muito importantes.  
  
Bem, agradeço a Sarah que, com certeza será o primeiro comentário que vou receber. Você é uma Graça. Também já agradeço a Ju que também, com certeza fará um comentário fofinho.  
  
Beijinhos,  
  
Susana Snape!   
  
Fazia algum tempo que Hermione e Severo haviam descoberto um amor em comum e desde então encontravam-se todas as noites em diferentes lugares do castelo onde namoravam e faziam planos.  
  
Namoravam escondidos fato que desagradava aos dois, mas era assim que tinha que ser por hora.   
  
Porém uma noite Severo recebeu uma carta um pouco perturbadora após a falta de Mione em um encontro.  
  
" Severo,  
  
Não sei como você vai fazer, mas eu não quero mais essa situação, nós não estamos fazendo nada de errado e eu quero poder aproximar-me de você sempre e não apenas quando ninguém está por perto.  
  
E então, o que fazemos?  
  
Hermione!"  
  
Severo gostara da idéia de poder Ter Hermione consigo a qualquer hora, mas que preço iria pagar por isso?  
  
Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
  
Take my hand  
  
(Querido amor, você não queria estar comigo?   
  
E, querido amor, você não desejava ser livre?   
  
Eu não posso continuar fingindo que nem te conheço   
  
e que em uma noite doce você é só meu.   
  
Pegue minha mão.)  
  
Severo já havia conversado com Dumbledore e o bom amigo lhe disse que não poderia aceitar como diretor o namoro dele com Hermione por que estava no estatuto e isso poderia acarretar em um afastamento do próprio diretor de seu cargo, mas o amigoaceitava e parabenizava e dizia 'larga isso e vai com ela para a felicidade'. Severo entendia o lado de Alvo, afinal com as coisas que o ministério andava pensando mal do diretor, sua saída de Hogwarts era apenas questão de achar algo que o comprometesse. Bem, ele tinha a solução, seguiria Dumbledore. Pediu ao diretor o diploma de Hermione que estava pronto e foi prontamente atendido recebendo o papel que apenas esperando pela formatura que aconteceria em duas semanas.  
  
Dirigiu-se até o corujal e mandou uma carta para Hermione.  
  
" Amor,   
  
Eu concordo contigo, devemos nos assumir de uma vez. Bem, falei com o diretor lhe expliquei a minha situação e ele disse que eu deveria partir contigo se te assumisse por que o ministério sabe que esse tipo de relação é proibida então ele seria retirado da direção.  
  
Vamos fazer o seguinte, junte suas coisas e vá para as masmorras, você sabe a senha, entre e me espere, vamos partir essa noite mesmo.  
  
Severo"  
  
Severo deixou um papel grudado na porta da sala de poções e nele dizia.  
  
"Não pude me despedir de vocês, mas saibam que fui embora com Hermione Granger que é minha namorada a quse um ano.  
  
Espero que sejam bons com quem me substituir,  
  
Prof. Snape!"  
  
Era uma maneira de deixar claro que estava indo embora.  
  
We're leaving here tonight  
  
There's no need to tell anyone  
  
They'd only hold us down  
  
So by the morning light  
  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
  
Where love is more than just your name  
  
(Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite.   
  
Não há motivo para contar para os outros,   
  
eles apenas nos atrasam.   
  
Então, pela luz do dia,   
  
nós estaremos à meio caminho para qualquer lugar,   
  
onde o amor é mais que apenas o seu nome. )  
  
Hermione recebeu a carta com muito medo, afinal ela pensou que Severo lhe daria uma desculpa qualquer era isso que ela esperava e agora ele queria que ela partisse com ele antes de receber seu diploma. Pensou um pouco, para onde iriam, os comensais ainda perseguiam Severo por traição. Ela juntou as coisas dela e foi até a masmorra, lá entrando foi direto dar um beijo em seu amor e perguntar.  
  
- Que loucura é essa, para onde nós vamos?  
  
- Bem, você quer ficar comigo, aqui não dá, por muitos motivos que você conhece de cor e salteado. Como eu tenho uma boa soma em dinheiro, que nós manterá até o fimde nossas vidas. Decidi irmos para Carliste.  
  
- Norte, por que lá?  
  
- Meu pai sempre ia para lá quando era vivo, ninguém me conhece ou conhece você lá. E então, aceita ir?  
  
- Aceito, mas e meu diploma, vou perder todo o meu estudo?  
  
- Aqui está. Hermione Granger da Grifinória, formada com nota 10 em todas as matérias, admitida em Lion.- Ele fez uma leve reverencia e lhe alcançou o diploma. Hermione o pegou o diploma e olhou para ele- bem, é assim que Minerva ia lhe entrega-lo, o peguei com o diretor, ele sabe que nós vamos embora. Ele sabe que eu te amo e que faria tudo para viver contigo  
  
I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
  
No one knows who we are there  
  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
  
Let's run away, I'll take you there  
  
(Eu sonhei com um lugar para você e eu.   
  
Ninguém sabe quem somos lá.   
  
Tudo o que eu quero é dar minha vida apenas a você.   
  
Eu sonhei por muito tempo, não posso mais sonhar.   
  
Vamos fugir, eu te levarei lá. )  
  
Um beijo se sucedeu e eles saíram do castelo, era hora de partir para Hermione era hora de finalmente Ter seu amor só para si, não dividi-lo com Hogwarts e com a maldita ordem.  
  
Para Severo era hora de dar adeus ao passado e se projetar para um futuro, teria que dividir Hermione com Lion e com uma futura profissão, mas isso não era problema, pois sempre que quisesse poderia ir até ela e lhe dar um beijo sem ser mal visto por garotinhos idiotas e pela sua maldita posição.  
  
We're leaving here tonight  
  
There's no need to tell anyone  
  
They'd only hold us down  
  
So by the morning light  
  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
  
Where love is more than just your name  
  
(Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite.   
  
Não há motivo para contar para os outros,   
  
eles apenas nos atrasam.   
  
Então, pela luz do dia,   
  
nós estaremos à meio caminho para qualquer lugar,   
  
onde o amor é mais que apenas o seu nome. )  
  
Eles pegaram um trem, não sem antes mandar uma carta a família de Hermione onde ela explicava a situação e prometia assim que estivessem devidamente instalados fazer-lhes uma visita. Hermione contava aos pais que preferia assim, ir para longe a ficar em Londres abaixo dos olhares recriminatórios de todos. Severo mandou uma carta a eles dizendo que sentia muito por estar fugindo, dizendo que cuidaria bem de Hermione e que eles sempre teriam noticias dela que ela estudaria em Lion e que visitá-los-ia sempre que possível.  
  
No trem, Severo viu Hogwarts e disse:  
  
- Sabe, esse lugar me trouxe a maior tristeza da minha vida, mas também me trouxe você, a minha maior felicidade, não sei o que sinto pela escola. Eu ainda sonho com a noite me que Thiago Potter me salvou, e com a noite em que eu não pude salva-lo. Harry deve me odiar por isso.  
  
- Esqueça isso, você não podia mudar o destino deles. Harry não o culpa por isso, não, muito antes pelo contrário ele soube da sua situação e mesmo assim, não liga isso aos fato dos pais terem sido mortos.  
  
Forget this life   
  
Come with me  
  
Don't look back you're safe now  
  
Unlock your heart  
  
Drop your guard  
  
No one's left to stop you  
  
(Esqueça essa vida,   
  
venha comigo.   
  
Não olhe para trás, você está a salvo agora.   
  
Destranque seu coração,   
  
abaixe a guarda.   
  
Não há mais ninguém para te parar.)  
  
Severo apenas olhou para Mione e lhe deu um sorriso a abraçando e olhando para o horizonte.  
  
Ao amanhecer eles chegaram em um lugar, e de lá pegaram um coche e foram para a saída da cidade onde havia uma casa abandonado.  
  
- Bem amor, esse é o lugar, a partir de hoje é o nosso lar. É claro que teremos que dar um jeito de torna-lo habitável pois meu pai não tinha elfos aqui.  
  
- Vamos ver como é por dentro.  
  
Eles entraram e Hermione viu que a casa era enorme por dentro, tinha tudo do mais fino , apenas estava muito suja, mas isso eles resolveria logo. Em no máximo 10 minutos usando magica, Mione e Severo tornaram o lugar habitável. Agora era conhecer os arredores comprar comida e viver ali com seu amor até receber o chamado de Lion.  
  
A cidade era bem bonitinha, uma típica cidade trouxa do interior da Inglaterra.   
  
Algum tempo se passou e Hermione recebeu uma coruja da sra Weasley falando que ela deveria voltar que todos sentiam muito a sua falta e tudo, contando que Voldemort quase não tinha mais seguidores e que já era seguro para Severo voltar a viver em Londres. Hermione respondeu a carta dizendo que era muito feliz ali onde estava e que quando tudo estivesse em absoluta paz os convidaria para um chá.  
  
Severo já não ligava mais para a guerra. Na verdade a um bom tempo não sonhava mais com o passado triste mas sonhava com sua vida com Hermione, com o modo como teve de sair da escola. Hermione estava indo para Lion mas como nos anos anteriores voltaria sempre que possível para vê-lo, Severo arrumou uma maneira de não pensar muito nisso, agora ele escrevia livros de poções e fazia poções para um pequeno hospital bruxo na Escócia. Ele ficou sabendo que o novo professor de poções em Hogwarts havia adotado o livro dele como livro texto para o sétimo ano o que era ótimo pois seu livro assim venderia muito mais. As vezes sentia falta dos alunos, mas ao pensar por que abandonara tudo, ficava feliz de nunca mais vê-los.  
  
Forget this life   
  
Come with me  
  
Don't look back you're safe now  
  
Unlock your heart  
  
Drop your guard  
  
No one's left to stop you now  
  
(Esqueça essa vida,   
  
venha comigo.   
  
Não olhe para trás, você está a salvo agora.   
  
Destranque seu coração,   
  
abaixe a guarda.   
  
Não há mais ninguém para te parar agora.)  
  
We're leaving here tonight  
  
There's no need to tell anyone  
  
They'd only hold us down  
  
So by the morning light  
  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
  
Where love is more than just your name  
  
(Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite.   
  
Não há motivo para contar para os outros,   
  
eles apenas nos atrasam.   
  
Então, pela luz do dia,   
  
nós estaremos à meio caminho para qualquer lugar,   
  
onde o amor é mais que apenas o seu nome. ) 


End file.
